Life and times of Ron Weasley
by gerp91
Summary: This is a story about Ron before he started school and met Harry and Hermione.
1. The Chase of the Gnome

**LIFE OF RON WEASLEY BEFORE HOGWARTS**

Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Jo Rowling. This is my first fan fiction ever, so it might not be all that good. Please give me reviews and I might just go on if people actually like it. 

It was a warm summer day and Ron Weasley was in the garden chasing Gnomes. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill were playing a game of Quidditch. Ginny was inside helping her mother cook supper for the family. Percy was up in his room concentrating on his studies even though school didn't start for another month. Arthur was at work busy with bewitched Muggle items.

"Hey midget get over here and be a keeper for us," yelled Fred. Ron hated being called midget he was only 9 years. He did love playing Quidditch though. He often dreamt of being a professional Quidditch player when he grew up. So far, everyone except Percy, had played Quidditch in school, and when he started school, he would too.

As Ron slowly walked to where they were playing, he saw a gnome dash in front of him. He couldn't resist and started chasing it. He often chased them a long way away so they would hopefully not come back. He knew this gnome though, the always seemed to come back. Its head was shaped like a carrot. He decided that he would chase it far, far away and maybe it would get lost.

He chased the little gnome for about twenty minutes and decided that was probably good enough. He turned around and realized he had run so far that he couldn't see his house. Ron started to panic, he had no idea which way was home.

"Fred, George?" screamed Ron. Maybe if he yelled loud enough, someone would hear him and come looking for him. He waited for a little bit and saw nor heard anyone. He was frightened to the point of shaking.

'I will just walk in what I think the direction of the Burrow is' thought Ron.

He walked for what seemed to be hours, and never found his house. It was almost dark now and his tummy was growling very loudly. 'Is anyone missing me?' he thought to himself.

He finally came to the conclusion that he was not heading in the right direction and was even more lost now. He was tired from chasing the gnome and from walking for a long time. He leaned against a large rock that was near by and rested for a while. He caught himself falling asleep and he kept waking himself.

He soon saw himself walking through a forest with trees that all looked the same. There were also spiders everywhere. He hated spiders and these spiders were huge. They started to chase him deep into the forest where he could hardly see.

"RON, RON!!"

Who was in the forest with the spiders? He didn't see anyone. Then he felt the earth start to shake and realized that it wasn't in his dream. He opened his eyes and there was his mother, looking very worried.

"Arthur, Arthur I found him" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Ron jumped up at the wonderful sight of his mother. He was safe now.


	2. Old Man Weasley

Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Jo Rowling. If I did, than I would be filthy rich and would not be sitting at home without any internet typing this. Please Read & Review! I love constructive criticism. 

Chapter 2 – Old Man Weasley

Ron had stopped chasing gnomes and took up chasing girls instead. Seeing as he hardly ever left his house, he was forced to chase Ginny. He didn't dare chase his mother for he would be stuck in his room for the rest of his life.

"Ginny, oh Ginny! Come out, come out where ever you are!" whispered Ron. Ron could not find Ginny anywhere and this surprised Ron. Ginny was normally in about three places: the kitchen, the yard, or her room. He soon realized that there wasn't anyone home. He was getting sick and tired of this. His family was just up and leaving him. He quickly ran outside and no on was there.

'Duh' he though to himself, 'we have a clock that will tell me where everyone is'. So he dashed over to the big clock and it said that everyone was at home.

"I know where you all are," said Ron, "your all behind me!" He jerked around to see absolutely no one behind him.

"This is not funny! Where are all of you?!" screamed Ron. No one came out. He was alone, all alone.

Ron was starting to get kind of scared now. He really did hate being alone. He ran to everyone room of the house, including the attic, and found no body. That running had suddenly made Ron very hungry. He didn't exactly know why because he had just eaten one of his mothers amazing breakfasts.

He decided that he wanted some cereal. That was easy enough to make and it wouldn't make a mess. So he sat down with his cereal and waited for his family to show up.

After about an hour of waiting, he gave up and went exploring around the house and yard. Even though he refused to chase the gnomes, he still loved to watch them. So, he slowly walked outside and sat at the picnic table and watched the little devils.

Watching the gnomes got boring so he figured he would go explore Fred and George's room. He had rarely been in there and he wanted to see what was in there. He knew they had been working on some candies and he wanted to true them. In their room, he found what looked like chocolate taffy. One half of it was light brown and the other half was dark brown. He was scared to try it, but he figured that Fred and George wouldn't want to harm anyone, so he ate the dark half first. It tasted pretty good, but then he felt himself changing. It was weird and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He ran over to the mirror and screamed. He had gotten older. He hair was no longer red, but white and he had wrinkles everywhere! He threw the other half of the taffy away, scared of what it might do to him. He hated being old, he was ugly.

He ran around the house screaming for someone and no one came. He didn't know what to do. He found out that his vision had gone too. He could hardly see a thing. He kept running into chairs and tables and doors. He finally found a comfy chair in the living room and sat there, scared.

_CRASH_

It came from the backyard. Ron ran towards it, hoping it was his family, and when he saw what it was, he fainted.

Please tell me what you think. Please review. I still don't know if I am a very good writer so please tell me!


End file.
